Azul
by lemwimsen
Summary: Las sombras en la nieve son azules. No grises, azules. Por eso necesita su lápiz azul. OS AU/pre Clexa


**Sé que tengo cosas pendientes, pero no podía centrarme en ninguna. Por lo que pedí una palabra, para ver si conseguía desatascar mi mente. Y ha salido este pequeño OS pre Clexa.**

 **¿La palabra? Azul**

* * *

Las sombras en la nieve pura, son azules.

No grises o negras.

Azules.

Y por eso necesita su lápiz azul, pero no lo encuentra.

Maldita sea.

Se levanta, frustrada, y avanza entre sus compañeros, absortos en sus obras maestras, hasta llegar junto a la maestra.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Lexa?

\- No encuentro el azul claro.

Le sonríe, como todos los adultos sonríen a los niños cuando creen que el problema que tienen no es tan grave. Y no le gusta.

No tener el azul es una catástrofe de proporciones tan sólo limitadas por el largo de sus brazos, que estiraría para demostrarle a su profe exactamente cuanto necesita el dichoso lápiz azul claro. Pero la adulta la interrumpe.

\- ¿No tienes otro azul?

Otro…

Otro azul.

Que si tiene otro azul.

\- No me sirve el azul marino, necesito mi lápiz azul.

\- ¿Y pedírselo a un compañero?

Los ojillos verdes de Lexa hacen un barrido a la clase.

Ya… va a ser que no.

Desde que le partió las gafas a Finn por levantarle la falda el otro día, nadie quiere saber nada de ella.

Por ello, clava sus ojos en la mujer adulta que supuestamente debería ser de ayuda, y que no lo está haciendo en absoluto. Y debe de captar su respuesta en su mirada, porque su profe termina la conversación con un:

\- En ese caso, dibuja otra cosa.

Y se gira, para seguir con no se qué cosa.

¿Otra cosa?

¿Quiere que dibuje otra cosa?

Su hermana Anya le dijo que no lo repitiera en voz alta, por eso lo piensa muy fuerte, y con la mirada fija en la adulta que la ignora.

MENUDA.

MIERDA.

Ale, ya.

Se gira, y vuelve a su sitio, en el que se sienta, con la mirada fija en su dibujo a medias.

Mira su estuche, verde como sus ojos, aún abierto, y lo coge, volviendo a buscar, por si acaso.

Pero no.

Ni rastro del lápiz que necesita.

Suspira y cierra su estúpido estuche.

No quiere pintar otra cosa.

Quiere pintar su día en la nieve con su familia, quiere pintar esa colina cubierta de nieve sin perturbar, antes de las subidas y bajadas y subidas y bajadas en trineo, antes incluso de que el trío de muñecos de nieve hiciese su aparición. Quiere pintarlo como su tío Gustus le ha enseñado.

Y no puede.

Porque su lápiz azul claro está desaparecido.

Su frente choca con la mesa, pero no se queja.

Se queda así, frustrada por no poder terminar su dibujo, esperando que pase el tiempo y poder pasar a la siguiente actividad.

Oye la puerta de su clase abrirse.

Y voces, pero no les presta atención, tan sólo intenta pensar dónde se puede haber dejado el lápiz.

Quiere su lápiz, jope.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

¿Le están hablando? Pero si nadie le habla.

Levanta la cabeza, y frunce el ceño porque el papel del dibujo se le ha pegado a la frente.

Y cuando el papel cae, pasan tres cosas.

La primera, que oye una risa contagiosa que provoca una sensación extraña en su estómago.

La segunda, que descubre los ojos más azules que ha visto en su corta vida, y que le dejan sin respiración.

Y la tercera… bueno, la tercera no sabrá qué significa hasta años más tarde, con el primer beso robado bajo las gradas. Pero no adelantemos.

Los ojos azules rompen el contacto con los suyos y ve como esa niña, a la que jamás había visto antes, agacharse.

¿Qué…?

¡Oh! Su dibujo, sí.

La niña, de cabellos rubios atados en una trenza, se incorpora con su dibujo. Y los dedos de Lexa le cosquillean para quitárselo.

No está acabado.

No está bien.

\- ¿Es un paisaje? –pregunta la niña misteriosa.

Lexa asiente.

\- No está terminado.

Lexa niega.

\- ¿Sabes hablar?

Lexa asiente.

Y la desconocida sonríe.

Y Lexa reacciona.

\- No puedo terminarlo. Me falta mi lápiz azul claro, porque la sombra de la nieve es azul, no gris. Es azul. Como tus ojos.

La rubia frunce el ceño, mirando de nuevo el dibujo.

Y le devuelve el dibujo, para sentarse en la silla vacía a su lado.

La ve dejar su mochila de la Patrulla Canina a un lado, abriéndola y sacando un estuche genial de Frozen, que abre a su vez, y rebusca.

Y saca un lápiz del color exacto que la morena necesita.

Ve como se lo va a dejar, para parar antes de que esté al alcance de Lexa, y tiende la mano vacía a cambio, con expresiones seria.

\- Clarke Griffin.

Lexa mira la mano, y suspira antes de aceptarla.

\- Lexa Woods.

La rubia, Clarke, asiente, y suelta sus manos, para tenderle el lápiz.

\- Me lo puedes devolver luego.

La morena asiente, cogiendo el lápiz y dejándolo sobre la mesa, sobre su dibujo.

Y se aleja un momento. Porque si va a terminar su dibujo, primero se va a asegurar de que Clarke tenga una hoja para poder dibujar ella también.

No coge la primera, tiene una pequeña doblez, por lo que no es válida para obras maestras, y coge la segunda, con cuidado, volviendo a su sitio, donde ve a Finn hablando con su nueva compañera.

No le gusta cómo esta frunce el ceño, y cómo Finn sale corriendo al verla volver.

Sabe qué le ha dicho. De la misma forma que sabe que ha perdido su oportunidad de ser amiga de Clarke.

Finn sabe convencer a la gente.

Y el pecho se le encoge.

Suspira, poniendo delante de su compañera de sitio la hoja, y devolviéndole el lápiz azul.

\- ¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Clarke.

\- Finn ha hablado contigo, ya no querrás hablarme.

Se sienta, clavando su mirada en su dibujo, frenando sus ganas de llorar.

Es una Woods, no piensa dejar que la vean llorar. No por culpa de Finn.

\- ¿Le pegaste? –pregunta Clarke.

Lexa asiente.

\- ¿Por qué?

Vuelve a suspirar.

\- Me levantó la falda. Le dije que no lo hiciera, que parara, pero volvió a levantármela. Así que le pegué un puñetazo, cerrando los puños como me dijo mi hermana, para no hacerme daño. Y le rompí las gafas. Pero sólo quería que me dejara en paz.

Silencio.

Y las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos.

\- Finn es idiota.

Frunce el ceño.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Y levanta la mirada, viendo como Clarke le sonríe, tendiéndole el lápiz de vuelta.

Se limpia los ojos con las mangas de su sudadera de Snoopy, y acepta el lápiz. Sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Vale, sabe que se está poniendo roja, por lo que deja de mirar de nuevo a Clarke, centrándose en su dibujo, el cual (¡Por fin!) puede terminar.

Por lo que se pone manos a la obra, usando el lápiz prestado.

Al rato vuelve a levantar la vista, y ve a la rubia concentrada en su dibujo, el cual va tomando forma poco a poco, dejando sin palabras a la morena porque, uoooooooo, la rubia es buena.

Aunque, debe decir, que pese a que el dibujo de Clarke es impresionante, su nueva amiga no se queda corta. Y la observa, memorizando su perfil.

Y decide en ese momento, que en la próxima hora de dibujo, debe asegurarse de tener un lápiz amarillo y uno azul.

Tiene que dibujarla, es imposible no hacerlo.


End file.
